Activated Cyclone
by prototypehacker420
Summary: A killer was on the loose, leaving the blame onto one android that was named Virus 138. The android Psy 420 was awoken to stop the killer from claiming another victim, but trouble is brought up when the androids human side is brought into question. PsyxVi
1. On the cold hard ground

"Damn it!" The raven boy yelled out in pain, having jammed his gun for the third time it ended up shocking him. He would think it would be extremely hard to jam a gun made of wires and electricity, but what do you know.  
Tossing the gun to the ground in aggravation it disintegrate as he gave up on trying for now, it wasn't like he couldn't just make another gun when he needed it. Pulling the cloak tightly around his neck to stop the cold from getting in, his eyes had shot down into the streets below. Another unknowing victim on his list. Without hesitation the boy jumped from the rooftops, another murder on the streets of Ikebukuro.

* * *

"Prototype 420 wake up." A soft voice was heard followed by a louder voice, "Prototype respond like you were told!"  
A blonde man shot up awake, his green eyes giving the nearby scientist a glare, they were pretty much lucky they were hidden behind a bullet proof glass or they would of been beaten down in a heart beat.  
"Prototype 420 awake alright?" He rubbed the back of his head, the bright lights in the room flicking on all at once. A monitor flicking on in front of him. "You have a new assignment," The voice spoke more calmly now that the machine was listening to him. A newscast was brought up onto the monitor as the boy stared it down. A killer was rampaging through the cities, one apparently the cops have yet to catch in the act or even know the whereabouts of him.

_"The killer, now known as the "Virus" only leaves by traces of burn marks on his victims, seemingly not harming the outside of the victims skin but frying them from the inside."  
_Psy shivered, that was all he needed, a killer that may actually kill him.

The scientist behind the glass spoke again, "We need you to destroy this _Virus _at all cost."

Psy grumbled under his breathe as he hopped on one leg, trying to put his last boot on, "Whatever..." this was the last thing he spoke as he clipped on his monitoring bracelet and walked out the door at the sound of the unlocking latch moving.

* * *

Out on the streets, the raven haired boy sat on the roof tops, one finger swirling through the misty fogged air making the particles around it spark, while the other hand looked through his little booklet. It was funny to him how scared these people were, how terrified just hearing the viruses name sent shivers down everyone's backs. Only the brave civilians were the ones who would go out at a time like this.

Leaning forward as he stared at the ground, which was a good hundred foot distance, he noticed the streets were clear or in this case no one could be seen in sight. The fog being so dense it was no wonder no one dared to take a foot step outside.  
He spoke to soon as he saw a bullet shoot right past him, the side of his hair pushed up from the large amount of wind. The virus jumped up, twirling around over the edge but keeping a perfect balance as his eyes set gaze into the fog. There just on the other side of the rooftop stood a blonde man with shocking bright green eyes that has just lit up enough to make him visible.

_"Virus 138..." The man spoke in a soft tone, his gun held up over his shoulder in a lazy manner. "It's time to be deactivated."_


	2. Gleaming Red Virus

Slowly leaning to the side in a sarcastic manner, the raven smirked, his sharp teeth showing through the dimness of the light portrayed from his own glowing red eyes.  
"So they police sent a hot blonde after me?" He couldn't complain, but he also wasn't being serious to begin with as he nonchalantly started walking towards the man. "I would love to be deactivated by a person like you.." He pouted looking to the side, "But I hardly doubt you are worth my time nor effort it takes to die."  
The smirk returned once the blonde raised his gun again, irritated by the viruses words he took another shot, this only sending the raven running in another direction. Avoiding the shot from the gun and taking flee into the mist.  
Psy wasn't going to let the boy get away that quickly, it was too late to let him escape just like that, now the boy knows he's in danger and would be harder to catch.  
Running across the roof tops, he stopped just at the edge of a building next to a billboard, "Damn..." He grunted out trying to squint and see past all the fog. He scanned the area, foot on the edge just to look down on the ground, still nothing.  
"Where the fuck are you virus?" He growled out.  
A split second later he felt a huge pressure on his neck and extra weight shoving and pushing him over the edge of the building, "Here I am~!" The virus laughed as he had jumped off the billboard onto the blonde's back, both of them plummeting forward off the building.

Psy let out a scream and then all went silent once his head was bashed into the ground. All was beginning to blacken out as his circuitry started twitching and convulsing, only seeing the viruses face as he stood up off of him, wiping the dirt off his shoulders.  
"Well that was fun," Virus mused as he looked down at the nearly wrecked anti virus, "Too bad the new toy couldn't hand-" Just beforehe finished his childish insult towards the other he looked closer, noticing not only the blood, but also the wires thnat followed into the blonde's head. He nearly fell backwards when it came into realization that Psy wasn't a policeman, he was another android just like himself. The boy didn't know what to do. Clutching at his chest he turned away, this wasn't a man he wanted to make one of his victims, he just couldn't do this to another that was living the same hell he was, the same hell that has kept him trapped in this world so long.

Instead of ending Psy's life there, he took it upon himself just to leave, when morning arose the man would be awake and alive. Virus knew all too much about the way androids were built, even way more then he should of been allowed to know.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here, just felt like a good place to end and start up in the next chapter, from here on out the chapters will be longer since the characters personalities being introduced is usually the hardest part for me. Thanks to all those watching.**


	3. Gorgeous Nightmare

As the sun rose, car horns and a large amount of city noise could be heard all around. The anti virus woke up with a grunt and a groan as his green eyes, barely illuminated anymore, opened slightly to the sun beam that barely made it past the corner of the alley way. Without a warning the pain throbbing in his rib cage came at a rush as he shuddered at the thought that he would actually have to move at some point. His vision still a blur, he rolled onto his side, his elbow pushing his body off the ground and into a sitting position up against the alley way wall. Psy leaned his head back against the wall, the world seemed to tilt to the side for a moment as numbers flew across his eyes. HIs body began the horribly painful reboot healing process.

"Fuckin' Virus..." He groaned loudly, only making him cough up blood as his lungs filled with the crimson liquid. "Damn it..."

As his body shook, his eyes looked up at the sky, catching glimpse of the edge he had been standing on before he was shoved to the ground. This only made him stop in confusion as he jumped his body off the wall, searching the ground for the other boy. There was no way the other could of possibly survived that fall, or at least get away without a trail of blood of some sorts. _What was he?_

Shaking the feeling off he finally had enough energy to push himself off the ground to get back up on his feet. His arm was wrapped around his stomach in pain as his eyes searched around for anyone who may have seen him. Of course no one had or there would likely be a lot of noise and confusion about a man bleeding all over the pavement. No, this was simply another busy down in the streets of Ikebukuro, no one would stop and question why a man was lying in an alley bleeding, they had other things to worry about. Things that didn't involve a pest, that was Psy's job as the android was programmed to do.

_System Restored._

The blonde smirked and almost devilish smile, leaning his neck to one side to hear the cracking noise rolling the rest of his body to feel the popping. His system's were restored and he was prepared to go, this Virus had better enjoy his last day's on earth.

_"Now he's gone and made me mad."_

* * *

On the rooftops once more way across town from his victim he had spared, which now as he thought about it was a horrible idea, he looked down at the rustling about of the city. So alive.  
Red eyes gleamed at a group of teen boys, making the most noise upon the city that seemed to never keep quiet. The raven's hand flew up to his ears as he covered them and his body began to shake. Claws from the boys hands took grip onto his own head as red light began to flash in front of his eyes, it wouldn't stop as his body went through a small seizure.  
The next moments of the viruses memories was almost like a dream, blood flying across the brick walls, boys screams and metal hitting the floor with a heavy slam and constant ringing. To be honest, it almost terrified the boy, internally he was screaming wondering why the boy were in such a fuss and why the world seemed to blur before his very eyes.

**_Error._**

**_Error._**

**_Error._**

Suddenly it all stopped, the error symbols appearing in front of him faded out of sight as his vision began to come back into focus. What he saw next could of scared half of the police department. The sight of four body's laying nearly torn apart and strewn across the pavement, their blood splatted and spread on the brick walls in the alley way. Vi backed up as he gasped for air, quickly throwing his hand over his mouth in a panic.  
"Blood...?" He spoke as he felt a wet warm substance on his hand, crimson liquid dripped fresh from his hand, blood that wasn't his. This scene was enough to make anyone sick to his stomach. The virus would of stayed to figure our more of what happened, but it was interrupted all too soon as sirens were heard in the distance. This wouldn't look good, covered in blood and nearly scared out of his wits the boy ran for it climbing back onto the roof and abandoning the terrifying memory for another day.

* * *

Error.

"Shut up!" He groaned, yelling at his systems yelling at him to shut down. He couldn't shut down, he was always told shutting down would be it for an infected android. It meant never to wake up again. The only possibility of recovery would to be repaired, but as soon as he would be caught he'd be destroyed to prevent another infection.

"Tch..." Groaning out once more he began to strip off his vest and tie, throwing them into a box of other bloody clothes he needed to make time to wash off. He walked over to the sink and began the tedious task of washing the drying blood off his hands. All those people he's killed for no reason at all, all those murders were on his hands and it was all his fault. His heart immediately started pumping faster out of the realization of how alone he really was, how now everyone was after him and all he needed was help.

"Stop..." He sighed. "Don't think such ridiculous thoughts." The raven was talking to himself, hoping the harsh tone would stop him from showing any kind of weakness such as crying. Eyes drifted up to the mirror, catching the image of his own eyes shining back at him with the same color as the water in the sink. Bright red chaos.

* * *

**If you would like me to write more, please review. Tell me some ideas of your own and I'll incorporate it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
